All-Time Greats 8
Player Set Construction All-Time Greats VIII consists of 4,480 Strat-O-Matic cards: * every card from All-Time Greats VII (4,262) ** including the 108 cards of SOM's Negro League All-Stars set ** with 334 ATG VII cards that have been newly replaced with improved versions * plus 218 cards new to ATG, including 20 new single-year Negro Leaguer cards Many of the cards' in-game prices have been tweaked up or down based on how popular or unpopular they were in ATG VII. The list of all Negro League cards (the All-Stars set plus the new single-year cards) can be viewed here. An Excel spreadsheet containing all the players, their stats, and their salaries can be downloaded here. Multiple years per player (the following is unchanged from ATG VII) Players can have more than one card available each - for instance, Babe Ruth's 1921 and 1927 cards are both available. However, only one card for each player may be owned in a given league at any time; thus, you won't see 2 Rickey Hendersons in the same outfield, and you won't see any Koufax vs. Koufax pitching duels. How the Salary Cap Auto-Draft works (the following is unchanged from ATG VII) Each different card for a player has its own different salary, based on the value of that card. You can choose to put ONE card for any given player on your draft list. Say you choose Babe Ruth's 1927 card, because of its historical significance. Someone else in your league chooses Ruth's 1921 card, because it's even more of an offensive monster. Let's say you ranked your Babe higher, so the auto-draft awards him to you, and the other team receives a LF replacement as expected. You now are the sole owner of Babe Ruth in your league, with his 1927 card. Waivers (the following is unchanged from ATG VII) Waivers works as expected; you can place claims on specific cards (e.g. Johnny Bench 1975), and, when waivers claims are processed, if another team happens to claim any card of that player (e.g. Johnny Bench 1978), his 1975 card is no longer available to you. How in-season transactions work (the following is unchanged from ATG VII) If a team drops a player, that card as well as every other available card for that player in the set is made available in the free agent pool. This means that another team (or the same team) may pick up a different card for that player if it chooses to. Trading with other teams is not affected; if you have Mike Schmidt's 1980 card on your team, that is the only Mike Schmidt card you may trade to another team. Ballparks There are 180 ballparks available in ATG VIII , which include: *The 170 ballparks that were available in ATG VII, plus *10 new ones: Subsets You may choose to draft from (and create/join a league that uses) any of the following 4 subsets of ATG VIII (as opposed to the entire ATG VIII set). In each one, all of the Negro League cards (the 108-card All-Stars set plus the 20 new single-season cards) are included. *'AL-Only' - 2,327 cards *'NL-Only' - 2,274 cards *'Pre-WW2' (1875-1946) - 1,705 cards *'Post-WW2' (1947-2011) - 2,903 cards Shuffle the Deck (the following is unchanged from ATG VIII) ATG VIII includes the optional Shuffle the Deck feature: with a click of a button you can generate a unique, randomly-generated subset of ATG VIII that you and your friends can use for your next league! This keeps you on your toes, challenging you to use different strategies based on the deck you're given, and makes each new league an even fresher experience. You may choose the number of cards which will be randomly chosen from the full ATG VIII set, the maximum salary that any given card may cost, and even the number of ballparks to be randomly chosen for your new set. It's recommended that you agree with your prospective league-mates on who will create the set to be used in your next league and the settings to use, but ultimately it's up to you to decide how to use this feature, and there's no technical limit on how many random sets you may create.